Teen Titans and Saw II part 1
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is Teen Titans and Saw II part 1 part 2 is Fleash and Blood, this is a seaqule to Teen Titans and Saw I.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequle to Teen Titans and Saw I of this is part 1 of Teen Titans and Saw II.**

It all starts off with a man who is in his house named Seth, he was getting things ready for his work tomorrow.

"Ok boss, I own you 50 bucks is that ok?"

There was a villain who broke Jigsaw and the Pig Masks and that is Starfire's evil older sister, Blackfire she was ready to attack the man.

"Ok I've gotta go, see you later." Seth then heard noises that Blackfire made her moves until Seth heard the door open "What the hell was that?"

Then Blackfire had her knife and then she grabbed hold of the man and stabed his heart.

"Try next time honey, but nothing can stop me." Blackfire hissed as Jessie, Buzz, Woody and Jigsaw came out from hidding places.

"Well done Blackfire, now we've got a new liar. Let's leave before cops show up." Jigsaw said as he and the other villains lefted the room and Zep was hidding behind the couch seeing danger is coming after the Teen Titans again, but this time Blackfire is after her sister.

One day the Teen Titans went to a house for a vaction, hey needed a break after fighting crime for a while. The Titans East will take care of it.

"This is it."

"Why are we here at this house?"

"Because, it's what Starfie choose to do." Raven said.

"Are you ok Raven?"

"I'm fine why?"

"I just saw that back there, we haven't seen your mom."

"She called us when we got back at the Tower from Mumbo and Jigsaw fight Robin, and she's home and she's fine." Raven replied.

"Oh, that's why we didn't see her when we were fighting Mumbo and Jigsaw."

After getting setlled in the house the Titans were getting used to the house.

"This couch is comfy." Cyborg said as he sat on the couch.

"It is a nice comfy couch."

"Raven are you ok?"

"I'm fine Robin, I just heard that Jigsaw with the Pig Masks got out of jail."

The Titans gasped when they heard Raven saying about Jigsaw and Pig Masks got out of jail.

"Jigsaw got out of jail?"

"I fought we got them, who set them free?"

"It's not Mumbo again, is it?"

"It's was Blackfire." Raven replied.

"My sister?" Starfire asked. "She wouldn't dare to do that, she's not after us again."

"Worse, she's after you Star."

"What can we do then Robin, I don't wanna die by her and Jigsaw's blood."

"You won't Starfire, we'll stop them."

"You will? Oh thank you friends, you're the best ones I ever had!"

"Starfire, your too tight around me." Raven said as Starfire notice that she was hugging Raven too tight.

"Oops, sorry Raven."

"That's ok Star, you didn't break me."

"Like me and Beast boy are going out for lunch." Terra said.

"I'll fix up the T car, and do a few things."

"I'll watch Tourettes guy."

"Well Starfire, you and I will hang out together."

Outside in the warm sun Raven and Starfire got ice cream in a banana split.

"Has your mom have been to this place before you were born?"

"Yes Starfire. She did, do you like it?"

"I do, it's very nice. It would be better, but I won't want anything to change." Starfire said as she pushed Raven off of the chair.

"Hey Star, what was that for?" Raven asked as she pushed Starfire off of the chair, then Raven took a scoop from Starfire's ice cream.

"Hey Raven, stop that."

Then Starfire took a scoop from raven's ice cream.

"Starfire, stop that." Raven giggled as she then knocked Starfire's chair over.

After ice cream

Raven and Starfire were so hyper after ice cream and they still are.

"You were so funny when you pushed me over."

"I know Starfire, and we got so silly there."

"You know what Raven."

"What?"

"Tag you're it."

"Hey Starfire, flying is cheating!"

"It's not, catch me if you can Raven!"

_We stand, shoulder to shoulder. We see, eye to eye, we fly up in the sky; but we have to come down._

_Yeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaah, Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah._

_We fly side to side, we soar; through the clouds. We see troubles on the coming, but who cares if we're free._

_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah._

_I never had the best friend before, so I can't be sure. What it looks like. But I think it feels more like this, I do and I think I feel more like myself. When I'm with you._

_"Can you show me how to do dark magic?"_

_"I don't think I can Starfire, but maybe someday."_

_"Let's so could racing!"_

_"Yeah Starfire, let's do it"_

_Finding, lossing and finding. Using a bond that is strong, building a house for a friend ship. Using our hearts to our Soul..._

_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh. For our Soul..._

At night when Starfire and Raven came home, they were very tired. They had a busy day too.

"Hey Raven, wanna watch Tourettes guy?" Robin asked.

"Sure, I'll watch it with Robin."

"Come on Starfire, hang out with me, Beast boy and Cyborg." Terra said "Raven's in love with Robin, I think that they might kiss again."

In Raven and Robin's room, Raven and Robin we're watching Tourettes guy on tv.

"Oh ****!" said the tv on screen

Raven and Robin started laughing so hard as they were eating snacks like chips, pizza, cookies, french onion dip and cheese dip.

"Raven and Robin, are you hyper in there."

"Yes we are Terra." Raven laughed.

"Ok, just wanna check on you."

"Thanks Terra."

"Raven where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok Raven." Robin said.

A few minutes later

Robin was wondering is Raven was ok in the bathroom.

"I'm going to check on Raven." Robin said as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"What is it Robin?"

"I just wanna know if you are ok."

"I'm fine Robin, darn I forgot my robe. Can you pass it to me." Raven said as she opened the door.

"You're not getting your rope without your clook."

"That's what I mean, can you get my robe for me." Raven said.

"Where is it Raven?"

"It's on the head board on me side."

"Found it."

"Thanks Robin." Raven said as she opened the door and too the robe from Robin's hands.

A hour later.

"**** you!"

"Hahaha." Robin laughed as Raven in her robe came back from having a cup of tea.

"What tea are you drinking?"

"It's a tea with stuff to wake me up."

"You don't drink it this late at night." Robin said.

"I know, but I wanna stay up longer."

"Ok then Raven."

After a few hours of watching tv Raven and Robin fell asleep at 10:30 pm, then it was now 8 am so what Starfire did was she shook Raven awake.

"Wake up Raven, wake up."

"Not now Starfire, I'm trying to sleep."

"Leave Raven alone Starfire, don't be a pain when you wake up Raven."

Then Starfire jumped on Raven that made her cranky.

"Grrrr, Starfire. Leave me alone."

"Come on you two wake up." Starfire said as she grabbed Robin's stick and hit Robin and Raven.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr! Starfire, go away."

"Ow, you hit our heads." Robin said.

"Oh no, Star don't give us the pouty lion face." Raven said as Starfire made the pouty lion face "Ok fine, we're getting up."

"Yey!"

In the living room Terra and her friends were watching tv

"Morning love birds, how are you?"

"Tired, Starfire woke both of us up." Raven growled, she was very tired.

"Sorry."

"I don't need any sorrys!"

"Raven, you can't be yelling at me like that."

"Sorry, I didn't like the way you woke me and Robin up."

"That's ok Raven, I will not do that anymore."

"I love you Raven." Robin said as he pulled Raven over to a hug at first.

"I love you too Robin." Raven said as he pulled Robin into a kiss, when they broke the kiss the news had came on tv.

"What's on the news?"

_"Well as you see, four people had got out of jail by Blackfire. She broke Jigsaw and the Pig Masks out of jail, let's hope that the Teen Titans can stop them."_

"They're talking about my sister?"

"Yes they are Starfire, but we will help you stop her and Jigsaw with the Pig Masks."

"Romance time Robin." Raven said as she turned love music on tv.

"So, who wants pancakes?" Cyborg asked.

After breakfast Raven went out with Robin to the park and they were more in love like they were dating and they are still dating.

"Raven, can I ask you something?" Robin asked.

"What is it Robin?"

"Wanna go out with me for dinner just the two of us?"

"Sure, We'll talk with the others and see if they are ok by them selfs."

"Raven, wanna hang out with me at the park?" Starfire asked as Beast boy was behind Robin.

"Can I robin?" Raven asked.

"Sure Raven, I'll call you two when it is time to go." Robin said.

"Thanks Robin." Raven replied as she went with Starfire to have some fun.

At the park Cyborg was making hot dogs for his friends and Raven was hanging out with Starfire.

"Do you think Robin's the best boyfriend you ever had Raven?"

"Yep, I think so. We're in love, he's taking me out to dinner."

"Where?"

"At a dance place."

"Witch one in this area?" Starfire asked.

"It is at love tonight, where they play love songs."

"I've heard of that place, it sounds like fun. I was about to tell you and Robin to go there."

"You were?" Raven asked "But Robin saw it, for the last minute."

"Well, I think you can pull it off for once."

"I think I have."

_Raven: It's not so hard to be in love, you just start off by looking at a boy that you have a crush on. You say "Hey buddy, I'm in love with you." Talking are always a start, when he thinks that you are cute. Then you start thinking that he is cute as you say it to him I glow red._

_Starfire: (giggled) "That's silly, but funny too."_

_Raven: When he finally askes you out you say yes, no might be ok. But it all it is on the boy that you liked. It's not so hard to be in love._

_Starfire: And someday I will have a boyfriend, I'll say that he loves me and he's cute just like you do. No one cares, but I do care who I am with. But remember I will always love him or her._

_Raven and Starfire: Don't be scared about asking, just do what girls do._

_Raven: If you want to be in love, all you have to do is talk to a boy. Doesn't matter what he looks like, but I'll show you. "Hello, are you having a nice day? Give it a try Starfire."_

_Starfire: "Hello, I'm Starfire. Are you having a nice day?" then Starfire giggled._

_Raven: "Not bad, but you'll get better." And when you talk to a guy or a girl, don't slack off like losers do. Just act your age and you'll get him._

_Starfire: Or a her._

_Raven: If you want to be in love, it isn't hard I just know it._

_Starfire: I'm going to watch and do, just like you do. I'll act like me age, to get a boy I will do my best._

_Raven and Starfire: But what it is, I'll be your friend. We'll never leave each other for anything, but most of all; your love is waiting for you._

"That was fun Raven." Starfire giggled as she and Raven walked to their friends that are near Cyborg who got hot dogs ready.

"Let's now act like our age around Robin, and not like we're 7 years old."

"Hey Raven, how's my love?"

"In love as always Robin." Raven kissed Robin.

"So, where is this dance diner place that you and Raven going to at night?"

"It is in town, in Kingdom street."

"Ok, because I think I've heard of that place before." Starfire said.

"You have?"

"I've saw it when we were driving."

"Oh, I see what place you are talking about Starfire. And it is just me and Raven are going."

"Why can't we go?"

"Beast boy, I have things to do. Maybe next time we both can go." Terra said.

"So you Cyborg are in charge of the house tonight while me and Raven are gone, so you Titans behave while me and Raven are gone."

"Ok I will be sure that everyone behaves." Cyborg said.

"Good." Robin said then he saw Raven eating very fast along with Starfire "Woah Raven, slow down. Why are you eating fast?"

"I'm racing with Starfire, to see who can finish their hot dogs first."

"And you won?"

"Yep, I'm the best Titan."

"Hey Raven, you're mean." Starfire said.

"I was kidding Starfire, we're all the best Titans in the world."

"That's more like it." Terra replied.


	2. Chapter 2

It was night time and Robin was all dressed in his suit and was waiting for Raven to come out in her new dress. He can't wait to see her wearing it.

"What is taking her so long?"

"I have no clue, maybe Raven's scared of something."

"I'll go see if she is ok." Starfire said as she went into Raven and Robin's room to see Raven with make up on and she was trying to get the zipper from her back of her dress.

"Starfire, can you help me with the zipper?"

"Why?"

"Because, I can't reach it. And the zipper gets stuck in my bra straps."

Starfire then pulled the zipper on Raven's dress, then Raven grabbed her clook and had her hood on.

"Why do you need your clook on?"

"Because, in case if I see anyone we know is bad."

"Ok then, at least Robin knows that your more in love with him."

Robin got his house keys when he saw Raven with her new sparkling purple dress.

"Wow, you look sexy."

"I know it does." Raven said as Robin notice the clook on Raven.

"Why are you wearing your clook raven? You only used it for fighting crime."

"I just wanted to wear it, incase of danger."

"Great idea."

"See you later Starfire, you guys be good ok?"

"We will, I'm in charge."

"Good Cyborg, see you guys in a few hours." Robin said as he and Raven lefted the house.

"So, we should make sure Jigsaw or Pig Masks gets us."

"Are you forgetting my evil older sister?"

"No, I was about to say her name too. But let's make sure that they don't get in the house."

In the streets at night

Robin and Raven walked together in the park another way to the love place.

"So, do you think Starfire's jealous?"

"I think she is, but maybe she didn't give us S*** for that Robin."

"Not to be rude Raven but when you swear you make me laugh."

"Awww, I laugh when you swear."

"That's because I'm funny as hell Raven, where is that place I was talking about?"

"There it is Robin, right beside us."

"Ah ha, there it is. I tolled you that I will find it, I never get lost." Robin said as he and Raven walked in the place.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure, just stick by me. If this place gets creepy, we're out of here."

"Hello...Raven and Robin, welcome to love diner. Where love birds are here.

"Thanks." Raven said as she saw that Jessie is one of the Pig Masks dressed up as one of the helpers same with Buzz and Woody.

"Raven are you ok?"

"I'm fine, let's find a seat."

"Woah, catch you later." Robin said, then Jessie looked at her friends.

"We need to find away to get Raven break up with Robin."

"It never works Jessie we tried."

"Maybe when they are dancing, we'll goof off and see what happens next."

"Yeah, but shut the F*** up you too. I'm trying to think here."

"Raven, you're shaking."

"I just have a bad feeling about this."

"What? it's not bad is it?"

"No it's nice, it's just that..." Raven was then cut off by Robin's kiss on her cheek that made Raven glow red.

"That's for showing off the new dress."

"Robin, what I'm saying is. I think the Pig Masks are up to something."

"We'll have to check it out."

"Do you want anything?"

"The dance will be on in 20 minutes."

"We'll have 2 root beers; and we both want spaghetti."

"Ok then, be with you in a few minutes."

"Robin, I'm going to use the bathroom."

"Ok Raven, don't fall into a trap." Robin teased.

"I won't."

Raven went into the bathroom, and felt something dripping. She looked down on the floor, it was blood; but Raven had no cut on her til she saw Jessie one of the Pig Masks in the girls room she tackled Raven to the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Raven as Robin raced to the boys bathroom to see Raven trying to keep Jessie away from her.

"You B**** get away from my girlfriend!" Robin roared as he pulled Jessie away and threw her out of the love diner and threw her onto the street.

"I'm ok Robin, Jessie was bleeding when she attacked me."

"Let's see...nope I don't see blood, so your dress and clook is still clean."

"That's good, now let's eat and then dance."

Meanwhile back at the house

"When is Raven and Robin getting back?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure they are fine." Terra said as she saw that the Titans were out of cheese sauce for their chips "We're out of cheese sauce."

"I'll go get them." Beast boy said as he went to the store to get the cheese sauce.

Meanwhile at the love diner

"Raven, they're playing music."

"Is this the one that we always sing is, can you feel the love tonight?"

"Yes it is, so here's the next song called; can you feel the love tonight."

_Can you feel the love tonight, it is where we are. We're in for once, with nothing to break us up in these love birds._

_Robin: So many things to tell her, but how to make her see. The truth about my past? Yes! She didn't turn away._

_Raven: He's not holding back, he's not hidding. But what I can see, he's the Robin the Robin I know he is; the Robin I see inside._

_Robin and Raven: Can you feel the love tonight__, it is where we are. We're in for once, with nothing to break us up in these love birds._

_Can you feel the love tonight, our love will fall. Stealing through, the love's are still non heartbroken; love is where they are._

_Raven: And now he falls in love tonight, in the way I do._

_Robin: It is enough for me at least that I..._

_Raven and Robin: Get to just be with you..._

Back at the house

When Raven and Robin got back from being out to dinner they saw that the Teen Titans we're being very good.

"They were good while we were gone."

"Yes we were, and we missed you two."

"We missed you to Starfire." Raven said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"That's what friends do, they come back to be together; after being apart."

"Yep, you're right Starfire."

Then Robin and Raven got changed and showered for bed.

"Raven, do you ever think of having children?"

"Yes I have, why?"

"I was thinking, maybe someday we might get married."

"I'm thinking of the same thing, maybe one day we'll have kids together."

"Yeah, night Raven." Robin said as he kissed Raven.

"Night Robin." Raven replied as she kissed Robin as they both fell asleep.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

At the middle of the night was very quite til someone opened the door and it it's self in, then the floor made creaky sounds. Starfire heard the sqeaky floor sounds so she went to go see what was going on.

"Is anyone here?"

Then Starfire saw that the door was open as she went to close it a Pig Masks grabbed her and got away with Starfire without having the other Titans noticing. But Starfire had dropped her green dimond behind.

The next morning Robin was looking for Starfire.

"It seems that Starfire's not in here."

"Well, I've sent the other Titans to look for her. But if only there was sometimg to tell us, of where she is now."

"Look Raven, it's her green dimond."

"Let me see taht for a second." Raven said as she knew that someone has got Starfire "Woah, Starfire's been Starnapped."

"Yeah, but who would take her?"

"I think I know who is seting us up, I think Blackfire took her last night. And Jigsaw's planing on something to do with Starfire." Raven said.

"We have to go find her, but it leaves it all up to us again."

"Yeah, Robin I'm going to see if we need somethings." Raven went to her and Robin's room and looked to find guns, Raven picked up her pocket knife with her gun and saw that the TV was on "Great, Robin lefted it on last night. Robin, Robin!" Raven then lefted the room then Blackfire stepped into Raven and Robin's room crushing a bag of chips.

"She's looking for my sister, I will stop her."

In the woods Raven was taking a short cut to see if she can beat Robin in this race is to get to the parking lot first.

"Ok stay calm, don't freak out." Raven said calmy as she then tripped over a log and fell in mud "Great, now I'm covered in mud." Then Raven walked more til she fell into a pile of sticks and leaves "Great, now I'm a tree monster liek S*** well then, I'll make the best of it."

Meanwhile at the parking lot.

"Raven what the heck are you doing?" Robin asked as he saw Raven all covered with leaves, sticks and mud.

"I've been taking a short cut, through the woods. And I think it was a bad one."

"I can Tell Raven, here let me help you get this stuff off."

"I kept on falling into S*** like this."

"Oh god, if I went in there. I would be in this mess like you."

"No kidding Robin."

"There I got this stuff off."

"Thanks."

"Now where can Starfire be, there's no reasponse to one of our friends."

"I have no clue on what happened to them."

"Maybe Jigsaw kidnapped all of our friends, of something else."

"Maybe, but god I hate being dirty. Look at my cloak, it's ok and clean but the stains from mud are on it."

"Well, we'll wash it off later Raven. Good thing you weren't wearing white because it will stay there for a long time." Robin replied.

"I wouldn't care if I wear white, well if it is blood." Raven replied as she saw Blackfire spying "Robin, I just think that someone is watching us."

"But but, no one is here. Are you stupid Raven?" Robin asked as Raven then pounced on her boyfriend.

"Oh and I hate it when you call me stupid!"

"Woah, calm down girl. You're scaring the S*** out of me."

"Sorry Robin, just don't call me stupid again please. Because it just gets me mad."

"Sorry I got you mad Raven, hey where are you going?"

"I see something here."

Robin then picked something up, it was a piece of Starfire's hair.

"That's Starfire's hair, it looks like she's been here."

"Yeah, there's Jigsaw's lair inside." Raven said as she got a rock and break the window.

"What are you crazy, why are you breaking through the window?"

"Because, the door is locked."

"Let my try to break through the door." Robin said as he tried many ways to open the door then he charge to the door and banged himself "Ow! og god ow! that really hurt!"

"Oh gosh Robin, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Rae. Is it ok if I call you Rae?"

"Sure, my mother calls me that as a nickname." Raven replied.

"But, I'm glad that you are ok."

"I'm glad that you didn't hurt yourself badly."

"I am too." Robin said as Raven saw a keyboard near the locked door.

"What the heck is that?"

"Let me get in." Robin typed in Teen Titans but that code didn't work.

"Let me try this one, let's see how about Love?"

"It didn't work Raven, why are you into love?"

"Try my name Robin."

"Let's see, Raven." Robin replied as the code didn't work "Come on, he's after you. Let me try my name, Robin. No that didn't work either."

"Try both of our names." Raven said.

"Ok, Raven and Robin."

"Yes Robin, it worked. How did we know that?"

"He's after us, because he dislikes us to date."

"Who cares about Jigsaw, let's just get inside." Raven said as she looked at the broken window "I only broke the window, if we can't get in."

"Maybe if our friends knows that window, they might come in and find us."

"Let's just go in before anyone sees us."

Jigsaw was watching Raven and Robin busted the code for the front door.

"What? they busted the code, no one ever bustes the code even no one knows it!"

"Jigsaw, we'll stop those two don't worry Starfire. Your best friend and her boyfriend will be here soon."

Down the hall way was creeping with blood oozing from the floor and walls.

"Ewww, who would do all this?"

"Blood, blood, blood. And more blood." Raven said as she saw a blood door "Robin, look at this door."

Robin took Raven's hand "Robin, what are you doing with me?" Robin and Raven slowly took some blood from the door, Raven took a look at her hand that is in Robin's.

"That blood that we touch, was..."

"What blood is it?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that Jigsaw has got another victim." Robin said as Raven opened the door and saw a room full of blood.

"Ewwwww, this is making me sick."

"Oh my god, Jigsaw was here."

"Not just that Robin, look at that cool mask."

"Raven, I think that's Pig Masks."

"No it's not...Oops, I'm busted." Raven said as she locked the Pig Masks up in a closet.

"Let's get out of here." Robin said as he and Raven went into another room til they bumped into Zep.

"Why, isn't those two my favoirte love birds. Raven and Robin, I've just knew your friends are missing again."

"Yes they are Zep, do you know where they are and what is Jisgaw doing?"

"He's planing on bring you two to your friends."

"He is?"

"I didn't know that, we better find them." Raven said.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you to, because when we first met I helped you a bit. But now I can help you again."

"Thanks Zep, do whatever you can to help us."

"I will do that Robin." Raven then gave Zep a commcader.

"This will help you, call one of us if you need help. Or we'll call you if we need help."

"Thanks Raven, I will use it wisely."

"Good." Raven replied as she and Robin with Zep splited up to look for their missing friends.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Raven and Robin were wandering through the halls, they were so quite that not even a mouse will make a sound.

"It's so quite, I've never seen a hallway that is never this quite before." Robin said as a sound ran past their heads.

"Robin, I heard something."

"What is it Raven?"

"Shhh, I hope it's not Jigsaw or even those Pig Masks."

"Raven?"

"Oh no Raven, it's your father. We better get away."

"Trigon? I fought you were dead."

"I wasn't dead honey, I came back by Black Fire."

"You did?" Robin asked "That's crazy."

"It is, but now I'm in the game. I'll take you two to Jigsaw."

"Look again Trigon, my girlfriend's stronger than you."

Raven blocked the way for Trigon to get her before he can make his next move.

"Nice Raven."

"Thank me later, run." Raven said as she and Robin ran to get away from Trigon.

"In here Raven."

"Oh right."

"You're safe."

"I am ok Robin, is he gone?"

"Let me see, don't jinx it please." Robin replied as he saw Starfire with Terra, Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Robin?"

"Starfire, me and Raven are in here."

"What happened to you two?"

"We saw Trigon, and he tried to attack us."

"Raven's father?" Beast boy asked "I fought he was dead."

"He some how came back to life, we are going to be sure that he doesn't come back to us."

"Yeah, Blackfire's trying to kill her sister."

"Yeah, but we got away from her, Jigsaw and those Pig Masks. But Trigon, I think he was with Jigsaw."

"He was Starfire." Terra said.

"Ok you two come on out, we've gotta talk about this."

A few minutes later

"Ok Trigon's after his daughter, so Blackfire is now after her sister."

"What are they doing to us then?"

"No clue, but we have to warn Zep about this."

"But we have to find him first."

"I'll call him, that's no problem with me." Raven said as she called Zep "Raven calling Zep.

"Hey Raven, are you ok?"

"Me and Robin have founded our friends, my father Trigon's after me now."

"Not just Starfire's being stallked?"

"No, I am by my father."

"Oh dear, that is going to be a problem." Zep replied.

"So I am giving you a warning, and I am scared of my father." Raven felt tears running down her face in fear and darkness in her heart.

"Don't be scared Raven, you can fight the fear that you have now."

"I can?"

"Yes Raven, all you need to do is be quick and careful of every move you do. It's all part of Jigsaw's game."

"Ok then, I'll do that."

At the house Raven and Robin with Starfire and Terra got back to find a plan to be sure that Raven's father does not come back.

"So what's the plan Raven?"

"I have a plan that will work, and it always does in our missions."

"Raven what the heack are you doing?" Robin asked as Raven came out of the closet and got darts with a dart gun.

"This is part of the plan."

"How is it going to work?"

"Listen to me, and I will tell you."

"Ok Raven, jeez."

"Now, here's the plan. Starfire and Terra will get the Pig Masks to fall in this hole, Robin and I will push Jigsaw, my father and Black Fire into the hole that has needles in and then the cops will come. And all of this will be over."

"That's a very good plan raven, but we need to find out what is Jigsaw and the others are doing." Robin said.

Meanwhile in Jigsaw's lair

Jigsaw was watching all the traps that other people are in making their moves.

"Yes, soon I'll have all the Titans here with me. And then I'll get rid of them all."

"And you will have your revenge from last time, they blew up your other lair a while ago." Black Fire said.

"Yeah they did, that's when I was with Mumbo. He wanted to get rid of the Teen Titans too, I hate those two love birds."

"Who? Raven and Robin?"

"Yes, I hate them because they are smart enough to out smart me. Well we'll see about that, won't we."

"Raven's my daughter, she always said that she hated me. So getting even on her is a good idea, but that Robin will have to die with her." Trigon said.

"Just wait, my prize will have to be killing my sister."

"Starfire?" Buzz asked.

"What happened to you three?"

"StarFire, she attacked us with Beast Boy and Cyborg." Jessie said as the Pig Masks fainted.

"We need to heal them."

"Take them to the healing area Trigon, I have the best plan to think about getting rid of the Teen Titans."

"What plan will work to get rid of them?" Black Fire asked.

"This is how it is going to work; see now Raven and Robin will go into one of the door that has Star Fire's voice, then they'll go in and the Pig Masks will get them and bring them both to me. Then we'll kill them."

"That sounds like a great plan, but I don't know if Raven and Robin will fall for it."

"Maybe they will, maybe they won't. You'll have to wait and see Black Fire."

"Yeah, let's wait and see."

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Raven, Robin, Terra and Starfire went to get things to make a gun.

"Ok I'm making the gun, Raven might mess it up."

"Sometimes I do, but I would do my best."

"Ok this pistol we are turning into a needle gun."

"Let's do it then."

"So all I need are...How many needles?"

"We're just putting four to sleep." Terra said.

"My father I will deal with him, and Starfire will be sure that she will sent Black Fire back to her home planet."

"Ok let me put in four needles for four guys that we need to put to sleep, then we will put them back in jail."

"I hope that they don't get away again."

"Who's going to use that gun?"

"Terra are you a good shot?"

"I miss sometimes, and I hit someone that I didn't mean to shoot."

"Starfire?"

"I've never used a gun." Starfire said.

"Robin, do you think I would be a good shot?"

"You will Raven, but you'll...Never mind. You have powers so does Terra and Starfire, so that wouldn't be a problem."

"Are you a good shot out there?" Raven asked.

"I am in video games, but I'll give the gun a try."

"That will work, so we know our plan."

"Terra are you ok?"

"I think I saw something, outside." Terra said as Robin looked outside when he opened the door.

"Where Terra, I don't see it any where."

"I think it just past."

"Ok let's go back to the lair."

"Right, let's do that."

Raven was looking in the room in the hall way by her self to see blood on the floor.

"Really, you Jigsaw guys are stupid."

Raven then saw one of the Pig Masks was walking down the hall, Jessie was taking notes about what Raven is like and writing down things that have nothing to do with her.

"She's writing my info, that rat will pay for that. It's secret, only Robin and the other Titans know. But I'll keep a close eye on her, if she writes down Robin's info. I'll tell Robin about this; it's stupid."

Jessie was finished writing down Raven's info and started walking again until she was out of Raven's sight, Raven jumped down and ran to fins Robin.

Meanwhile Robin was looking for the needle pit was part of his plan.

"Now where's this pit that Raven was saying, ow! stupid needle. It wasn't sleepy one." Robin then saw Raven in front of him.

"Hey Robin."

"Ah!" Robin was spooked by Raven who is panting "Are you ok Raven? you're like a bird with no feathers."

"I saw Jessie, that Pig Mask. She was writing down my info and she wrote down your info."

"That's non of her bussnies. She knows better than to write down our info, I'll punch her face and kick that Mask off of her head."

"I would do that too."

"I found the spot, yes all we need now is those four clowns."

"Let's find them."

"Wait a minute Raven, get your A** here." Robin said as he grabbed Raven's cape.

"Let go Robin!"

"No, I need to tell you something."

"Let go Robin! please let go of my cape!"

"This is no joke Raven."

"Tell me then I'll go."

"Ok I will let you go if you are ready to listen to me."

"I'll get down if you let go." Raven and Robin stoped fighting then they relaxed.

"Ok now we're cool."

"Yes, now what did you want to tell me?"

"Say that again Raven, I was death in my ears for a minute."

"I said now what did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to say that...You know what, let's talk about this outside in the hall way." Robin said as he and Raven left the room in the hall way so he can talk to Raven.

"Ok Robin, do you want to go first or do you me to go first."

"You can go first Raven."

"Now Robin, I'm sorry that I've been moody with you and I'm sorry that we had a little fight."

"It's ok baby, are you ok? Raven why are you crying?"

"It's that I'm just scared of my father, and I'm scared that he'll kill you."

"Come here Raven." Robin gave Raven a hug "You'll kill him for saying that he will kill me, no he won't kill me you'll stay strong."

"I will stay strong Robin, I will."

"Good, now stay strong."

"What do you think I am?"

"You're beautiful as the girls I loved in movies; you're beautiful like Nala, you sing like Jewel, you're strong like Elsa, your powers are dark as Elphaba, you danced around like Jewel and you're smart as any other Raven I knew."

"You're cute Robin, in a way I see it."

"You're sweet Raven."

"And you're sweeter Robin." Raven said "You're handsome as Simba, you danced me around like Blu, you're strong like Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardens, your weapons are dark as Batman and you're smart like any other Robin I knew."

"Get out girl, you just like me as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yes I am."

"That's because I'm never ever letting any one touch you or hurt you, you'll stay with me."

"I'm not letting anyone touch you or hurt you, You'll never leave me out of my sight."

"I love you Raven, very much."

"I love you too Robin, very much."

Raven and Robin walked down the hall to see a gun on the floor.

"What is that gun?"

"Someone has dropped a gun here, Raven I think this is one of the missing guys that Jigsaw has got another one."

Raven saw blood on the floor then she saw a tape recorder that was covered in blood.

"I found a tape recorder, it's all bloody and I can't read it."

"Here, let me clean all the blood off." Robin used a cloth and cleaned the blood off of the tape and they played it.

_"Now I'm safe from Jigsaw and now I'm waiting for help to come and take me somewhere safe, I founded this door and I fought it would be a good place to hide from Jigsaw til help comes. I saw the door had a code that be sure that it would stay locked and safe."_

"There's the code, now Raven we need to find what it is. Then we'll see what is inside."

_"Now I know the code to thi so I will tell you now if you want to get in this room, the code to this room is; 9. 7. 5. 7...What the? oh gosh, Pig Masks are grabing me Ahhhhhhh!"_

"Oh god, this is getting real bad."

"Type the code is 9. 7. 5. 7." Robin said as he typed in teh code and he got the door open.

"Wow, what room is this?" Raven saw all the blood on the walls.

"This is some kind of...What?"

"What is this room Robin?"

"This is a room when this guy was killed in."

"We don't know that yet."

"You've got the gun we made?"

"Got it right here girl, I can't wait to try it out." Robin said as Raven saw blood going to another room.

Raven sighed.

"I'll be back Robin, I need to use the bathroom."

"Fine by me, I'll wait out here."

Raven went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror, she saw blood on her hand witch Raven got scared. She checked her body for cuts but she didn't have any cuts on her. Then Raven saw a cut on her leg near her hip on her left.

"Raven are you ok?"

"Robin, I have to show you this..."

"Raven why is there blood on your leg and on her hand?" Robin asked as he saw the cut on Raven's leg near her hip.

"I don't know, when I walked here something ran past me; and then I notice blood on my hand then I saw a cut on my left leg that is close to my hip."

"Oh god, was it one of the Pig Masks?"

"Yes, but I don't know witch one of them got me."

"Here, let me clean this off."

"Ah! that really stings me Robin!"

"Sorry Raven."

Robin cleaned the blood from the cut and put bandages on it then cleaned Raven's hand with soap and water that got the blood off of her hand.

"Better now?"

"Much better, now let's get out of this room and find our friends."

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Raven looked around the halls to see if anyone was coming down the hall.

"Is there someone there?"

"Nope. The cost is clear Robin, come on now it's our chance."

Raven and Robin walked down the hall to didn't see that Jessie was following them but they didn't see her.

"What?"

"I fought I heard something."

"It's nothing I don't think, just keep walking I'll look for people behind us." Raven then heard a crash from the other room.

"Oh god, what the heck was that?"

"I heard something crashed." Raven said as her ears picked up the crash sound again "It from that hallway up ahead."

Raven and Robin raced down the hallway til Robin stepped on Raven's cape as Raven and Robin both fell.

"Ow."

"Oh my god Raven, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Robin, that wouldn't happen if you haven't stepped on my cape." Raven started to fight with Robin.

"Why are you always angry with me!?"

"Well you almost made me break a bone, you almost made me killed meself! I have no clue why you do things like that!"

"That's getting me real mad Raven! why would we fight when we can just enjoy life!" Robin shouted as Raven ran away from Robin "Raven get back here!"

Robin ran after Raven as Raven was about to fly Robin tackled Raven to the ground.

"Ok I'm sorry ok, it's not your fault!" Raven said as she started to cry.

"That's ok Raven, I'm sorry for fighting with you."

"It's ok Robin, I'm just on my you know what."

"Eww, Raven don't say that out loud."

"Sorry Robin, I'm telling you this so you know if I get mad or moody." Raven replied.

"Oh ok Raven; I get what you mean, sorry for going eww about you know what you said to me."

"It's ok Robin, I tell you thing even it's non of your bussnies. Because you're my boyfriend, and I can trust you like; you don't go and say things out loud."

"I understand Raven, I tell you things even you're not part of what I was in. Because you're my girlfriend, and I can trust you like; you don't go and say things out loud."

"And the reason why I'm telling you this is no one's here to know about it but you, and you know what I'm going through." Raven said as Robin helped her up.

"I understand Raven, you know that I'm 18 and you're 16 right?"

"In two months I'll be 17."

"Ok so we're a year apart, my birthday is on March 13th and your birthday is on June 17th."

"Right about my birthday Robin, how do you know about my birthday?"

"I just know Raven now my girlfriend, let's go find that crash you were hearing."

"Ok Robin, you're in my space a little bit."

"Sorry I'l keep a few feet away."

"It's room that door."

"Let me open it...Raven you go ahead, you'll be mad with me if I do."

"No I won't Robin." Raven said as she pined Robin to the ground.

"Wow that pining me was cool I loved the way you were pining me." Robin then pined Raven on the wall.

"Ha, I'm better at pining you because I'm strong."

"Well, I'm stronger." Robin said as he and Raven were play fighting til Terra ran down the hall to meet Raven and Robin play fighting.

"What are you too doing?"

"Me ands Raven were having some free time."

"Hey Terra, me and Robin were pining each other." Raven said as she loosen her grip on Robin and got up.

"I have to tell both of you something."

"What is it now?"

"Tell us Terra."

"Black Fire with Jigsaw and the Pig Masks have got Starfire, Beast boy and Cyborg are gone to get help to come to this place."

"Oh no, we have to get Starfire back."

"I'll show you where they are."

In Jigsaw's office

Jigsaw, Black Fire, Trigon, Jessie, Woody and Buzz had Starfire in the room.

"Ok guys this is the plan."

"Ok what do you want us to do?"

"Raven you're father's disapeared."

"Well that won't be a problem." Raven said.

"Ok Robin you handle the Pig Masks, I'll handle Jigsaw and Raven will free Starfire and take care of Black Fire."

"Ok Terra when you have the Pig Masks pined down Robin you shot the needle with your gun."

"I fought this wasn't your plan."

"Plans got changed, we'll do this even we have change of plans."

A few minutes later Jigsaw had Starfire tied to a wall.

"Now in a couple of minutes, you will turn into flesh. And it will be your death."

"Please don't kill me, if Raven and Robin were here they will kick you hard."

"Shut up, do you want us to do the easy way?"

"Or the hard way." Jessie had a gun in her hands.

"Or this will get harder." Raven said as as she walked in everyone stopped what they were about to do to Starfire.

"Raven, Robin and Terra. Now I have these three."

"You better let Starfire go, or this is get harder."

"Now!" Terra said as she started to help Robin fight off the Pig Masks and Raven free Starfire and she was fighting her sister.

"Now Terra, now I have the chance to kill you." Jessie said as she pointed the gun at her head as Raven took the gun away and Robin shot the needle gun and the needle put Jessie to sleep.

"Now sister, I've come to get my...AHhhhh!" Black Fire screamed as Starfire knocked her sister off the edge and were was water under her as Black Fire held on.

"Now sister, I'm gussing daddy or mommy's not here to save you now."

"Starfire! sister, help me."

Starfire grabbed Black Fire's hands and smiled very evil at her evil sister.

"You are finished for now." Starfire then threw Black Fire in the water then Black Fire swam back up and Starfire was ready to make her first move.

"This isn't over sister dear."

Robin had shot all the Pig Masks and Jigsaw with the needles it put them to sleep.

"That's all of them, Beast boy and Cyborg you're back."

"With help."

"Police, take the Pig Masks and Jigsaw away." Beast boy said as the police took Jigsaw and the Pig Masks away.

"What's Black Fire doing?"

"Oh my god, she's drowning my friend." Raven said as she went down to where Black Fire was and hand cuf her.

"You will pay for that Raven, and sister dear."

"Ok we'll take Black Fire, she'll go home to her planet to see what her people think."

"Starfire!" Raven jumped in the water and drive down to get Starfire, she got her and swim up for air but Raven was stuck so Robin brought Raven and STarfire out of the water the Titans were scared of the two girls who are very brave.

"Raven...Raven can you hear me?" Robin asked as he check to hear Raven's heart beating but he heard nothing, he was thinking that Raven is dead so he started to hug Raven as tight as she could.

"No Raven..."

Raven's heart started beating then Raven started coughing when she woke up and Robin heard that Raven's still alive.

"Raven!"

"Robin, thanks for saving me and Starfire."

"Raven, Starfire's not waking up."

"Starfire!" Raven got up and rushed to Starfire, she had her hands on her face "No no...please no...Starfire wake up, please...don't do this to me, we're friends forever..." Raven felt tears in her eyes then she started to cry, Robin brought Raven close to him as Raven cried harder.

"Oh no..."

"Raven, I'm so sorry that I couldn't save her."

Starfire's eyes slowly opened she slowly got up and coughed a couple times, Raven turned to see that her best friend is alive.

"STARFIRE!"

"I'm so glad you're safe."

"We all are." Robin replied.

"I fought you were dead."

"You almost died to save me?"

"I had to with Robin's help."

"So all the bad guys are in jail, and Black Fire's back home."

"Now, let's get out of this place."

"Agree, and when we get back let's party all night long."

"Sure you can, me and Raven will have some boyfriend and girlfriend time."

Back at the Titans tower the Titans were back from their trip everything was the same old at the tower.

"I'm glad my sister's not coming after me again."

"Say that again Star, I didn't hear you."

"I said I'm glad my sister's not coming after me again."

"I'm gald too, she almost drowned you."

"She did, I wonder where is Raven?"

"She's usally here."

"Hey guys." Raven walked in with a costume from Rio she was Jewel.

"Raven, you're a little differfent. Usally I see you wearing your cloak and that."

"I know I am, so wanna see Rio 2?"

"Sure Raven, my mom and dad dislike things that I like."

"Well they're dead now Robin, remember you tolled me about their death."

"Oh yeah, I kept forgetting. I'll go with you."

"I'm wondering now Robin..."

"About what?"

"Where's my father at now?"

The End


End file.
